naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Espio the Chameleon
'Espio the Chameleon '''is an anthropomorphic chameleon, which mainly serves an an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Voice Actors Appearance Espio is a fairly-tall anthropomorphic chameleon with fuchsia, yellow, and black scales, peach-yellow skin, and golden eyes. He also has a chameleon tail behind his back, a chameleon's horn on his forehead and black, sharp spikes on his back. Espio wears a pair of white gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, and seperate black glove cuffs, in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments. On his footwear, he wears a pair of violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, and seperate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment. Personality Espio is very serious, quiet, laid-back, wise and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Like most Sonic characters, Espio also has some degree of super speed. **Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Homing Attack *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Master Martial Artist - As a ninja, Espio has displayed some skill at Ninjutsu. This is largely helped by his ability to turn himself invisible, but is also shown through his skill in martial arts and his proficiency with weaponry and equipment, such as Shuriken and Kunai. *Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Espio is very agile, able to dodge attacks with lightning-quick reflexes and perform acrobatic tricks on the ground and in mid-air. *Master of Stealth - Espio is said to be a master of stealth, due to his ninja training and his camouflage ability. *Espionage *Limited Computer Hacking *Experienced Detective and Data Collector - Like all members of the Chaotix, Espio is a skilled detective when finding clues and solving mysteries. He is also a skilled data collector. *Keen Mind *Grinding Chameleon Abilities *Camouflage - As a Chameleon, Espio's most prominent ability is to render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible. *Prehensile Tounge - Espio displayed the ability to stretch his tongue and launch it at opponents. *Wallcrawling - Espio has the ability to stick and walk along walls as if he was walking on the floor. *Horn Protrusion Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Expert - Espio has shown great talent in the art of ninjutsu, learning many ninja art techniques during his time in the Shinobi World. **Ninja Arts: Camouflage - Espio's enhanced camouflage move. When using this, he turns invisible (with only his outline seen), intangible, and can teleport to different locations. *Taijutsu Master *Ninja Weapon Expert - Espio has shown great proficiency with many styles of weaponry and shows great skill with each of them in battle. Transformations *Samurai Aura Mode Equipment *Demon Wind Shuriken *Kunai *Shuriken *Tanto *Wire Strings List of Moves and Techniques *Camouflage Catastrophe *Chroma Camo *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Kunai Close *Leaf Swirl *Ninja Arts: Camouflage *Serpent's Horn *Shuriken *Shuriken Snake *Shuriken Storm *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Storming Stileto *Tounge Lash *Tounge Whip *Triangle Jump *Whirl *Whirl Dash Relationships Friends/Allies *Vector the Crododile *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Julie-Su the Echidna *Knuckles the Echidna *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Spartan Family * Byakuya Kuchiki Enemies/Rivals *Vanderich * Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-117 Sigma *Metal Sonic *Mammoth Mogul *Supression Squad Quotes *''Think you can find me?! Trivia * See Also *Espio the Chameleon/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Chameleons Category:Chaotix Members Category:Heroes Alliance